Law enforcement has long operated with what is called a “continuum of force”. It provides guidance to officers for selecting the type of weaponry to use in a variety of situations. The continuum normally begins with verbal commands. Should the subject or subjects not respond, the continuum may advise the next level of force until lethal force is absolutely necessary. In situations such as riots, prisons disturbances, hostage rescues, and the like the continuum of force is utilized. However, officers have long recognized that a wide and dangerous gap exists in the range of tools available to them. In the past, officers had very few options for riot control after verbal commands. Common tactics included advancing walls of officers with batons, or a charge by officers using flats of sabers. However, these tactics still resulted in serious bodily injury due to trampling or excessive police force as they march through crowds; furthermore, innocent civilians were at times injured by inadvertent striking or trampling. It was often that the tactics used were either too weak or too strong a response to some situations. As a result the use of high-pressure fire hoses, electroshock weapons, and non-lethal chemical agents (such as tear gas and offensive odor canisters) were employed to disperse a crowd. Unfortunately, the discretion of officers in utilizing these weapons and tactics led to either misuse by officers or insufficient force applied by officers to maintain peace. In certain situations, like the use of electroshock, the distance between the officer and the subject or subjects is too great for the weapon to be effective. Many of the electroshock weapons rely on an electrical cord or tether to deliver the electrical shock. What is needed in these situations is a less that lethal weapon which can stop the subject without killing them or creating serious bodily injury.
While law enforcement has long recognized the gap in the force of continuum, the concept is relatively new to the military. More and more, military forces are being deployed to situations involving peacekeeping and noncombat operations. A solider must be equipped and trained for peacekeeping and humanitarian assistance operations. In certain situations, law enforcement officers and military soldiers are required to use force to control crowds or individuals, as such less than lethal means are recommended by the force continuum. Less than lethal weapons and tactics are intended to be unlikely to kill or cause great bodily injury, thus minimizing civilian casualties and providing soldiers or officers with an alternative to lethal force.
A less than lethal projectile, provided in a less than lethal weapon, assures that the requisite less than lethal consequence exists and minimizes the soldiers or officers subjectivity in determining the amount of force to use when necessary. Thus heightening the margin of safety for civilians in a riot without minimizing the primary objective: to temporarily incapacitate, confuse, delay, or restrain. One type of projectile commonly used is a beanbag. Another type of impact device launched from a cartridge shell is a less than lethal projectile.
An assembly for speed loading four less than lethal cartridges simultaneously, will increase the efficiency in which soldiers or officers can reload. By affording soldiers or officers the ability to quickly reload, the time frame in which they will have the option of utilizing less than lethal force will be increased.